Dalek story
by doctorwinggirl
Summary: it is about the Daleks and a small brown box which hoilds a screct!
1. Chapter 1

**Since my other story is taking a break I have thought of another story that might interest you readers and it is all about the Daleks, so I hope you will enjoy it!**

Prologue

A high pitch scream echoed though out the gloom and the cold screech of the words that make children shiver in their sleep. Exterminate! A bright bean shout out from nowhere and then was gone, guns were going off and the smell of gun fire soon filled the air.

Then at dawn the screaming had stopped and metal creatures moved though the coups of hundreds of soldier's men and woman. Suddenly a woman in a white science lab coat came running out from a tall building, she was holding a small brown box which was tuck in her arms and right behind her was a small army of Daleks.

A little girl with brown hair and had a dirty face was watching this behind a dustbin which was at the back behind the cafe which used to be her favored place but somehow the Daleks can't get though it. The woman came towards the little girl and gave her the small box.

"You know what to do with it? She asked, when the girl nodded the woman gave a big hug and carried on running but she didn't see the other Daleks in front of her so when she turned around they started to speak in a low voice "WHERE IS THE BOX?" "The box has gone said the woman whose lab coat was blowing in the breeze "and you won't be able to find it ever again "WHY NOT?" Asked the Daleks, because you will be dead" she said and her lab coat came blink of an eye and holding in her hand was a bomb!

Then before the Daleks could say anything there came a boon! The little girl looked back and holding the small box in her hand she began to cry, before she heard the worlds that chilled her blood. EXTERMINATE!

**So my dear readers this is just a taster for you and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Morning has arrived, but this was not like any other day! Instead of clear sky's and birds singing their little songs in to the morning air, there was only death. Every shop was smashed or blown up by the Daleks the night before all expect the cafe' which was standing tall and majestic, inside was magnificent!

There was lots of monitors around the room that was showing the whole street and even a Dalek shield that keep out the Daleks from the cafe. In the basement was a kitchen and in the next room was a bedroom of sorts, books about bombs and how to read the monitors! There was children's drawings on the wall with sick men and woman smiling.

The bed was just of coats and blankets and the pillow was just sheets from curtains, tins were scatted all over the floor, including a Dalek head, which was attend to a different monitor which would give a short beep when the alarm went off, it was like an alarm clock of sorts.

The little girl had grown up instead of being scared she was being brave, she was learning to be a soldier. Right now she was hunting for some meat, since there was no wildlife anymore because of the Daleks killing everything on sight, there was only wild dogs they come out when it's was safe. You could only eat worms or slugs and other things so far until you are stick to death of the sight of them.

So like a lion she was looking for a tasty meal at long last she saw a dog running a long and then stopped with its ears picking up sound and turning it's head and began to grow. Gripping hard on the knife she attacked, with such strength and then she heard a high pitch beep and dragging her meat went in to the darkness behind the cafe'.

After the meal was eaten the young woman was in bed when the Daleks came she could hear them up above, with a long sigh, she closed her eyes! Much later about four o'clock the small box began to make an odd sound like a sonic, and it was glowing blue, she slowly got up and pick up the box and knowing what to do, with her heart beating so loud she thought she was going to have a heart attack! The lid opened like magic and inside was a sonic screwdriver and a note in a different hand writing that she hasn't seen before.

_If you have the box and when it make a sonic noise _

_And when it stops it means that I'm coming to help you._

_Sighted The Doctor_

_1984_

_As she read the note the sonic screwdriver had stopped making a noice and then the alarms began to ring as the Daleks know who was coming to get them...  
_

I hope you like this chapter…


End file.
